Struggling
by Breyton2009
Summary: Its a liley story. Oliver and Lily are pretending to date because they are both gay. How will Miley react to the truths of her best friends? read and find out. Not really good at summaries. expect alot of twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: This is a different take on Liley. Its my first story so hopefully its not bad. I have done other fan fiction and been reading Liley a lot so I thought I would give it a try._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of Hannah Montana or it's a laugh production._

_Summary: Lily is in love with Miley the problem is she doesn't if Miley feels the same way. Lily is dating Oliver only its not what it appears to be. Oliver is struggling with his own sexuality as well as Lily but they don't want to tell Miley. How will Miley react to their secrets? Will she feel the same way about Lily?_

_**Day One**_

_**Its hard to be around Miley these days. Oliver says I should just tell her how I feel but I just can't. Usually when Oliver brings that up I tell him to tell her he's gay. I mean what's the worst she could think of us. We aren't actually together its just a cover up for the fact we are two cowards that can't face the truth of our sexualities. I love Oliver but only as a friend and vice versa. I am supposed to go over to Miley's tonight but like an idiot I said I had something else to do which is not true but I just can't…its hard to control myself when we are in close proximities. **_

"_**Lily I don't get why you had to lie to her. I know this isn't easy but we need to tell her sooner or later." Oliver says sitting on the couch with Lily. "Plus what if she feels the same way. I see the way she looks at you."**_

"_**Really? No Oliver that can't be you must have read her expressions wrong. All she talks about is what boy is cute or whatever." She says annoyed with a hint of sadness.**_

_**Oliver wraps his arms around Lily. "its going to be okay you know. I'm here for you. We both have things we need to work on. I'll make a deal with you in a week we tell Miley the truth if she can't accept us for who we are than its on her."**_

_**Lily hugs Oliver. "Alright thank you you're the best."**_

"_**I know I know."**_

_**We had a brief laugh than continued to watch some movie on TV. He really is the best friend I have ever had. I'm glad I have him especially now. Usually I would talk to Miley but since this is about her can't really do that now can I? Urgh why does love have to be such a bitch? No really I want to know. I'll call her tomorrow and we'll hang out. I have been absentee friend and I think she is starting to suspect something.**_

_**Later that night as I got back home from Oliver's house Miley was sitting on my front porch. Now this is something I didn't expect at all. I walk up to her not really understanding why she was here.**_

"_**Hey lils so you ditched me for your boyfriend huh?" She asked.**_

_**Yeah boyfriend now that is funny. She didn't know that Oliver isn't really my boyfriend but I had to play along with it.**_

"_**Sorry look we could hang out tomorrow. I know I have been absentee friend lately but I really have missed you." **_

"_**I missed you too. I get you two are dating but you didn't have to lie to me to go and hang out with him. I would have understood you know. I remember back when I dated Jake and I left you out."**_

_**That name made me cringe. I hated that Jake guy he was never good enough for my miley. Oops not that she is mine. I was jealous of him because that should have been me. Seeing as how he made her happy I did what I could only do and that was be happy for her. We talked for a little bit longer and I swore I heard a hint of jealousy as I went on and on about Oliver and I. I didn't mean to be rude but I told her I was tired and that I'll call her in the morning. She just sighed gave me a hug which is a longer hug than normal. Oh my god did she just smell me? We broke apart and in that moment I swear I saw more than friends feelings but I shrugged it off wishing a good night.**_

_**To be continued.**_

_**Should I continue? Was it okay? Its my first one and I just thought I would do something different. They are around the ages of 18 or so. Its like a day to day thing in Lily's Pov hopefully it isn't too confusing.**_


	2. Day 2 & 5

A/N: Thank you for those who are reading and for the story alerts and what not. Anyways here is the next chapter. Two updates in one day woo go me! Special thanks to thegreatidiot21 for editing this for me. next chapter will take some time to put up. I know i am not good with detail but I promise i will try harder and thanks to those who are reading this story. I appreicate it since this is my first liley story!

_**Day 2**_

_**I called Miley when I woke up, luckily she was already awake. We met up at Rico's, the usual hangout spot. We talked for a little while. I kept avoiding eye contact, I didn't want to get caught starring into her beautiful eyes.**_

"_**Lily what's wrong? You have barely touched your hot dog."**_

"_**Just not hungry I guess."**_

_**Nice cover up Truscott, that should just set her off on something is actually wrong.**_

_**Miley smirked at the blonde. "Right, I'm sure that's it, so really tell me, what's going on with you lately?"**_

"_**I told you nothing is wrong. Just get off by back."**_

_**That came out a little harsh, so I just got up running as fast as I could. I ignored as she called out my name. Damn you Miley! I wish you would just get the hint, I like you.**_

_**Miley gave up, crossing her arms as she watched Lily continue to run. "Something is definitely up." She said to herself.**_

_**I didn't know if she was still following me, but I had to stop to catch my breath. I looked back just to see if she was there, but thank god she wasn't. I called up Oliver telling him what just happened.**_

"_**I feel so stupid Oliver, I have to tell her…no I'll be okay. I'll see you later, bye."**_

_**Day 5**_

_**Its been three days since I last talked to Miley. School was the worst because the only thing I would say is hi, then rush off to class. Oliver told me that Miley is really sad about me. I feel bad about my actions lately.**_

_**After school I decided to catch up with Miley at her house. She was getting ready for a Hannah Montana concert. I totally forgot about it, so she rushed to get my Lola outfit, but I had to stop her.**_

"_**Miles, err I mean Hannah, I can't go. Oliver and I are going to the movies tonight."**_

_**Yes I lied again. There was no date, just simply a girl who is in love with her best friend, staying at home, moaping around and wishing she could just tell the girl how she feels. Pathetic is what I am. Lily Pathetic Truscott.**_

"_**Okay fine, whatever, see you around." Miley says, not before turning back to her best friend. "I don't understand what the hell is going on with you, but sooner or later you're going to have to tell me. I am your best friend, but lately it seems you don't even care anymore."**_

_**Was she crying? Why would she even care if I didn't go to a concert? Seriously this is driving me crazy. I went up to her room to see if she was okay. I really do feel horrible.**_

"_**Miles can I come in?"**_

_**Miley wipes away her tears. "Yeah I guess."**_

_**I was right, she has been crying. I walked over to where she was standing.**_

"_**I'm sorry, its just, I'm not ready to talk just yet. A lot is going on and I'm sorry once again for taking it out on you. I hope you can forgive me."**_

_**She turns around to face me, bringing me into a hug. This surge of sparks flew through my body. OH god she smells so good. I loved everything about her, even if she is dressed as Hannah right now. As we broke apart, it looked like she wanted to tell me something, but she didn't. I wish her good luck at the concert then left without another word.**_

"_**Oliver, hey I guess I got your voicemail. Look I am leaving Miley's house right now. I was wondering if we could talk about what we are going to tell her. When you get this just give me a call back, bye."**_

_**I didn't even hear Miley creep up on me. "What are you hiding from me?"**_

"_**U**__**hhhh nothing…you got the concert to go to. See you later, bye."**_

_**I rushed off before she could say anything else. Boy was that close, too close.**_

_**To be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3 day 6

_**A/N: Wow I got a lot of story alerts I feel special now. Ty all so much for reading! And thx to thegreatidiot21 for editing my story. Well here it goes the next part, enjoy!**_

_**Day 6**_

_**The weather outside seemed a bit dreary, especially for Malibu. I stayed home from school, I didn't want to face Miley after what happened last night. I had a few texts from Miley and Oliver, but didn't answer either one of their messages. **_

_**I decided to head down to the beach for a quick swim. I needed to think about what to do since tomorrow would be a week, Oliver and I had a deal so I had to follow through. **_

_**Later that day I caught up with Oliver and Miley, over at Rico's. I sat myself close to Oliver.**_

"_**Hey Ollipop I missed you." I say in the fakest high pitch sound ever.**_

_**Oliver smiles at me and could tell what I was doing. "Hey Lily pad, we missed you at school, you feeling better I take it?"**_

_**Miley looked between both Oliver and I. She could tell we were up to something. We weren't acting like a couple and by the glare she was giving me, told me she needed to talk. I whispered something to Oliver, he smiled leaving us to talk. This couldn't be good, not good at all. **_

_**With her most serious face on, she turns to me and says, "Lily I don't know what I did wrong, but I am sorry. You have been acting strange, even Oliver, given he is already weird, but I'm getting sick of this. You're not acting like your usual self."**_

_**I knew what she was talking about, but all I could do is smile and deny anything she was observing between Oliver and I. "Miles, we're fine just a lot on our plate is all. How was the concert?"**_

_**I changed the subject intentionally, which made her more irritated than what she already was. As if it couldn't get any worse, thunder rumbled causing her to jump right into my lap. We both just starred at one another, as we heard everyone screaming as the rain hit the ground. We didn't move, I don't know why I couldn't, maybe cause someone was sitting on my lap.**_

"_**Um Miles, don't you think we should probably head inside our houses?" I say pointing around an empty Rico's. **_

"_**Ha…Ha, uh yeah I guess we should." She says with that nervous laugh she always does when nothing else seems to find a way out of her mouth.**_

_**I grabbed onto her hand without a second thought. As we ran into her house, our clothes were drenched. She went upstairs to grab us a towel to dry off. I observed the house around me, remembering all the times I skateboarded through those doors, then we entered through. I smiled to myself. **_

_**Miley took her time coming downstairs, she was watching Lily for a moment before she made her presence known.**_

_***I wish I could tell her how I feel* Miley thought to herself recollecting herself. "Hey there, sorry it took so long I was umm…I forgot where I put the towels." *Yeah real smooth Stewart* She thought to herself.**_

_**I laughed, grabbing the towel from her hand. "So I guess towel monster got you huh?" I joked, breaking the awkward silence that was drifting in the room.**_

_**She laughed along with me. "Very funny, so its really pouring out there. I really think it's best you stay in."**_

_**I noticed her eye me up and down. Has she any idea what she is doing to me? I could practically see through her white laced blouse…good god what the hell am I doing?**_

"_**Miley look, I think it's best if we don't hang out anymore. I'm sorry I have to go."**_

_**I saw Miley get offended. She looked as if she was about to cry, so I just caressed her face with my hand, kissing her cheek, then I walked out the door in the pouring rain. I just stood out there for a few minutes.**_

_**To be continued...a little warning next few chapters will be in miley's pov.**_


	4. Chapter 4 day 8 and 9

A/N: Thank you to all who have been reading this story and putting it on alert. That is awesome! Sorry it's taking me a bit to update again, I was trying too figure out how to write this next chapter. This will be a little bit longer than the rest of them. It will be in Miley's POV. I want to get into how Miley is feeling with all this. Towards the end it will be back to Lily's POV. And much thanks for thegreatidiot21 for editing my story!

Day 8

_Its been a couple days since I have spoken to Lily. It really hurt me when she said we shouldn't hang out anymore. Seriously, who does she think she's fooling? I know what this is all about, just don't understand why she hasn't said anything yet. Oliver and her are not dating, but somehow they keep pretending to do so, but why? That's the thing I don't understand, maybe its something to do with Oliver, he has been acting strange around me when I asked the other day about what is going on with Lily. Neither one of them have yet to give me a straight answer and its starting to make me mad._

_I stood there watching afar on the stool of Rico's. Oliver and Lily were talking about something, avoiding eye contact with me. I swear those two are keeping something much bigger, but the thing is I can't seem to figure it out, not yet anyways. I had no choice but to call the one person that I know will get Lily to talk. _

_Mikayla. What nobody knows, despite the rival we have, she will be there for me in an instant. I haven't told Lily I liked girls, but Mikayla is the first one I came out too. Weird I know. Strange as it is, Mikayla and I have become friends, possibly a lot closer when she decided to admit that she didn't really hate me, but in fact liked me 'in that way'. I never saw that one coming, but I told her I was flattered, but it was never going to happen. The reason is because I'm in love with my best friend Lily. Only Lily doesn't know but I have a feeling that she feels the same way, only she is too afraid to feel rejected hence dating Oliver, but again doesn't explain why Oliver is acting so strange?_

_No it couldn't be._

"Oliver is gay." Mikayla told me flat out and couldn't help but laugh.

:I just laughed at the statement my dear enemy turned friend has just said. "That's ridiculous, where would you get that crazy idea from?" I asked finally coming down from all the laughter.

"From what you have told me it seems they are protecting one another. Look you want Lily, well I have a plan."

"Oh god this can't be good."

"We go on a double date. Lily hates me and well I can't really understand what you see in her, but you're my friend and I want you to be happy."

_Mikayla is not one to ever say anything nice. Despite the fact she likes me and wants me to be happy. I don't know why, but I kind of feel bad for putting her in this situation, I didn't know what else to do. We came up with the plan of making it look like we were dating. Which would probably get Lily really mad, but if she wants to play, well this southern girl is going to play as well._

_Day 9_

_Our plan is in affect. Mikayla transferred to our school. Its going to be a little weird because nobody knows that I'm into girls, but this sure will let them know. She met me at my locker which just happens to be next to Lily's_

"Oh look if it isn't Lily Truscott. If I wasn't stupid, I would say you were checking out my girlfriend." Mikayla says defensively wrapping her arms around me.

Lily's mouth dropped open looking between Mikayla and I. "Since when?" She asked not even looking at Mikayla, but at me instead. "How could you not tell me something like this? And with Mikayla, you could have done better than that." She says, walking away disgusted.

"Lily wait." I said chasing after the girl, grabbing her by the arm. "Look it just happened. You have Oliver, I don't see the big deal. You want me to be happy, right?" She nods her head. "Well than how about we go on a double date tomorrow? You, me, Oliver and Mikayla, it should be fun."

_I felt my insides getting torn up from lying to the one person I never wanted to hurt, but she started it first. I looked back at Mikayla who was talking with Oliver. I am starting to regret bringing Mikayla into this complicated mess. Lily looked at me oddly and agreed with the double date. Oliver and her interlocked hands, strolling away to their next class. Mikayla came up to me and just smiled._

"I'm telling you this will work. You saw the way she looked at me when I called you my girlfriend, right?" I nod my head. "See, just follow my lead and we'll get those two to spill."

"I hope you're right, because I can't bare to not have either one of them in my lives."

Mikayla wraps me into a hug whispering into my ear. "Everything will be okay. She loves you and you love her. Oliver is gay and I'm guessing he is afraid that you won't accept him." She says than brings herself to look me in the eyes. "You really are beautiful." she says with a smile.

I couldn't help but blush. "Thanks, come on lets get to class."

_I swear school was going by so slow. The news about Mikayla and I was swarming the school halls. They couldn't believe that I, Miley Stewart, was gay. I had to laugh at that, they assumed that Lily would be the one I would be dating. Yeah if Lily could admit she is in love with me, but tomorrow is a new day. I could tell this was getting under her skin. Every chance she got, I could see the glances between Lily and Mikayla. _

"Miley I don't know why Mikayla is here, but I know you two aren't dating." Lily says to me walking to me after class.

"Oh really, like the fact you're not actually dating Oliver? You know what Lily, deal with it. Mikayla is my girlfriend and there isn't anything you can do about that."

_With that I left Lily speechless. She really had no idea what to think. _

_Lily's POV_

_Yeah we'll see about that. I couldn't believe Miley lied to me. All this time I thought she hated Mikayla maybe it is too late to tell her how I feel. I should have had the guts to ask her out first. They seem happy together. Okay so I hate that Mikayla…wait a minute my best friend is gay!. She is onto Oliver and yet we keep denying what we truly are, yet here she is dating a girl which should be me!_

_Oliver and I decided that we should just tell Miley the truth. Obviously she would be okay with us being gay. I can't believe she never told me. Now who is the one keeping secrets? Alright, Oliver and I still are, but again Mikayla? Really Miley, could you at least pick someone else, jeez._

_To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I'm not going to do the day by day thing anymore. This is going to be the double date chapter, be ready for a twist in things. Mind you this is a Liley story and they will get together eventually, well just read and find out what my crazy brain has come up with. Thanks again to thegreatidiot21 for editing my story. **_

_**DOUBLE DATE DOUBLE TROUBLE, WHAT COULD GO WRONG?**_

_Lily's POV_

_Miley and Mikayla? I still couldn't shake that off, but had too since tonight was double date night. Oliver and I were getting ready at my house. Strange thing is, as I looked over across the street I see Miley looking back at me. Did she just smile up at me? Hmm that's strange. _

"Lily where is your hair spray? I need to keep my hair from getting messy from the wind." Oliver asked me coming out of the bathroom in a pout.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Could you be any more gay?"

Oliver rolls his eyes ignoring the comment. "Well where is it?"

"It's on my dresser in my bedroom, near my hairbrush." I say, imitating his hand on the hip pose. "Better hurry it's almost time to go."

_Really he is worse than a girl getting ready. I adore him though, he has been my friend ever since we were little kids. I wouldn't know what I would do without him. My thoughts went back to Miley, as I look back to the house I see Mikayla has arrived. I wasn't sure if she knew I was looking over there, but I swore as she hugged that evil smurf, Miley leaned in to kiss Mikayla._

_Miley's POV_

_I saw that Lily is looking over here again. I didn't know what overcame me, but I pulled Mikayla into a kiss. She just looked at me in surprise, even I was surprised at my actions._

"I'm S-sorry it's just-" I just stopped in mid sentence because she kissed me again.

"Its all good. I'm guessing Lilly was peeking over here, so lets just give her a show." Mikayla says with a mischievous smirk.

Sweet niblets I just blushed. I actually liked the kiss and I wanted to kiss Mikayla again. Than again this is all for a show isn't it? I can't be crushing on Mikayla. I don't think this plan is working as well as I thought it would. I want Lily not Mikayla.

"Um Miley are you okay?" She asked pulling me out of a daze.

I just shook it off smiling. "Yeah I'm fine."

_Nobody's POV_

_Mikayla, Miley, Oliver and Lily sat in silence at the restaurant. Nobody knew what to say or do except order food for themselves. Finally Miley decided to break this awkward silence, she just couldn't take it anymore._

"How about the weather outside?" She blurted out, then turns to Mikayla for assistance. _I felt so trapped not knowing who I actually wanted anymore. It doesn't help just minutes before we met. _

_Lily and Oliver here we just kissed. The fact I am liking Mikayla a little more is not helping this current situation. God why isn't she saying anything?_

_Lily looked over at Miley, trying not to stare too long. Oliver nudged her noticing that she was getting a little lost in the moment. Mikayla couldn't concentrate herself, hoping the food would get here soon._

"Okay you two lovebirds, how long have you been going out?" Oliver asked suddenly, only to get kicked in the leg by Lily. "Sorry, I just wanted to know." He whispers to her apologetically.

"Just a few weeks." Mikayla answers seeing as how Miley was still at a loss of words. "She asked me, isn't that right, Miles?" She says bringing her hands onto Miley's thigh rubbing it gently.

"Oh um, yeah uh, what did you just say?" Miley asked not really paying attention to the conversation seeing as how Mikayla's hand was on her thigh. _This is so not helping. I have to get out of here. _"Sorry um, will you guys excuse me, going to freshen a bit." She says, getting up quickly before anybody saw her flushed face.

_Oliver and Lily just looked at one another confused. Mikayla smiled in victory turning her attention to Lily and Oliver._

"Lily, while Miley is freshening up, just had to warn you about something."

Lily rolls her eyes. "Yeah I don't think you need to warn me about anything. Miley can so do better than you. I know you're just using her. I know what you're trying to do and its not working."

Mikayla just smiles and replies with a sarcastic laugh. "Oh its working very well. You had your chance Truscott and now its too late."

"You guys settle down before someone gets hurt." Oliver says, going back to texting on his phone.

_Mikayla's POV_

_I could tell I was getting under Lily's skin. I felt bad in a way, because I know she really loves Miley and vice versa. The thing of it is why did she kiss me? I wanted to go after Miley but I couldn't. Oliver is texting someone and he is giggling, by the look on Lily's face she knows who it is. Could it be his boyfriend lover boy? As if this dinner could get any worse, Rico walks through the restaurant door. What the hell is that guy doing here? And from the look on Oliver's face, he had a look of panic in his face._

_Nobody's POV_

_Oliver quickly excused himself, leaving Lily and Mikayla alone together. _

"Where did your lover boy go? You're not going out with him are you?" Mikayla said, curiously watching Oliver and Rico head to the bathroom.

Lily looks annoyed. "Fine we aren't together, there you happy?"

_As if things weren't bad enough, Miley overheard the last part. She sat down next to Mikayla, wrapping her arms around the girl looking at Lily._

"Sorry it took so long. So Lils the truth comes out, but you're too late. Come Mikayla, we better get going so we wont be late for the movie."

"Are you serious right now Miley? You two aren't dating, this is just a set up to get me to spill. Oliver is gay, we just didn't know how you were going to react, but it seems you like to under mind us, deceiving with this person." Lily took her drink of water throwing it at Miley. "You're a bitch, you deserve each other."

_I watched Lily leave but I just stayed there. I turned to Mikayla where I saw a look of concern on her face. I have no idea why I just did that. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. All I wanted is for Lily to admit she wasn't dating Oliver._

I turn to face Mikayla. "I keep thinking about that damn kiss. I am starting to like you as more. I know I said it wouldn't ever happen, but I don't anymore."

To be continued...okay some of you may be wondering what Rico was doing there. Just FYI I put him around the same age as Oliver, Miley and them. This is a little bit different, anyways things are going to get even more interesting in the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright everyone, thank you to all who have put this story on alert. I am very happy about that I loves it! Anyways I don't want to babble and bore you to tears. The story is going to get interesting. The song in here is beautiful lie, by 30 seconds to mars. Now onto the story!

Part 6

_**Lie awake in bed at night**_

_**And think about your life**_

_**Do you want to be different?**_

_**Try to let go of the truth**_

_**the battles of your youth**_

_**'Cause this is just a game**_

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**It's the perfect denial**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

_**It's time to forget the past**_

_**To wash away what happened last**_

_**Hide behind an empty face**_

_**Don't ask too much, just say**_

_**'Cause this is just a game**_

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**It's the perfect denial**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

_**OH oh **_

_**The end of the world**_

_**Everyone's looking at me**_

_**I'm running around in circles, baby**_

_**A quiet desperation's building higher**_

_**I've got to remember this is just a game**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful**_

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful**_

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**So beautiful, so beautiful**_

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**It's the perfect denial**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

Mikayla's mouth dropped open turning to Miley. "What are you trying to say? You don't want to pretend...I thought you wanted Lily?" She asked confused. _What the hell is she doing? This isn't part of the plan._

Miley puts a strand of her, once enemy turned friend's hair, behind her ear. "You know, I remember back when we used to just bicker and now look at us." she says with smile. "I am not sure what I'm feeling, more like confused, but I would like to take you on a real date if you let me."

Mikayla smiles. "Alright, if that's what you want to do. What about Lily? She knows that this isn't real. I like you Miley, a lot, you don't like me like that."

_Miley's Pov_

_That kiss I felt something. I know she has been waiting for me to come around, but why did it have to happen now? I really didn't know how to answer her question, I just sat there confused as hell. Lily is my best friend and well, overtime I did feel something, but she waited too long. Mikayla back then, came right out and told me, but of course I couldn't, wouldn't let it happen because of my feelings for Lily. Now it just seems I waited for nothing, when I could have been possibly happy with Mikayla. Believe it or not, I think I want to see where this can go. Where Mikayla and I can go._

_She needed time to think about this. I took her home then went home myself. What I wasn't expecting is for Lily to be there on my front porch, waiting. What was she doing here?_

_Lily's Pov_

_After I left the restaurant, I decided to come to Miley's place. I had no idea when she'll be home, but I needed to talk to her. I was a fool for waiting this long to tell her how I feel, when all along she felt the same way. I worried for nothing, even Oliver told me she felt the same way, but did I listen? Noooo! Now I think I am too late because after that kiss between Miley and Mikayla, then what happened earlier, I really did mess up, I waited too long. _

_I saw her driving into her driveway. When she got out and saw me, I don't think she expected me to be here. _

"What do you want?" Miley asked, not really wanting to talk to anyone especially now. _That didn't sound to nice. I looked taken back. I didn't think she would even speak or see me again after how I acted earlier. _"I'm sorry about earlier Lils and for being rude just now, but its been a long night and I don't really want to talk to anyone."

"It's okay, really, I do understand. So um I will just make this quick." I said. _I guess it's now or never. I don't care if she is or isn't with Mikayla. _

Miley knew that look, biting her lip nervously she moved closer to Lily. When they were just inches apart, Lily looked into the brunette's eyes. Miley couldn't help but blush, feeling more nervous than ever. She didn't feel this way when the kiss happened with Mikayla, although the kiss was nice, Miley's heart was moving a mile a minute. Before either one of them knew it, their lips captured each others ever so gently, then turned into a more passionate kiss. Neither one wanted to stop, but lack of oxygen would become an issue. When they broke apart smiles were plastered on their faces.

"Um wow that was..." Miley begins to say but stops herself. "Lily..."

Lily cuts her off. "Please don't okay? I know I waited too long. I am in love with you and I should have told you, but than I saw you with Mikayla. That should be me, so are you really dating?" She asks, but quickly changed her mind not wanting to know the answer. "Oliver is dating Rico." _oh shit! Oliver is going to kill me._

"Look Lily, I love you too but wait, what did you just say?" Miley asked, realizing what Lily just said.

"Um nothing." Lily says, looking down to the ground. "I gotta go."

Miley grabs Lily by the arm turning her around. "I know what you said, Oliver is dating Rico? You know, I am tired of being the last to know everything. I thought we could tell each other everything, but I guess not, please just go."

"But Miles?"

"JUST GO LILY!" Miley says angrily walking past Lily into her house, slamming the door.

_I jumped at the sound of the door slam. God what the hell just happened? Why couldn't I just face the truth that she wants Mikayla more than me?_

Lily ran off crying, not paying any attention to anything around her. As she went to the spot on the bench, she ran into Jackson. He realized that she was crying. She didn't want to talk, so Jackson just held her as she cried.

"I know we aren't that close, but you can talk to me if you want too. Miley called me and told me what happened. Everyone thinks I am clueless about shit, but I'm not. I know how you both feel about each other and it will work out, just have to let this whole Mikayla thing play out. You can't let her get you down like this." Jackson says, noticing a blonde girl walking up to them and he immediately knew who it was and smiled.

It was Joannie. Awhile back, before Oliver even knew he was gay, they dated for awhile. Lily and Joannie formed a friendship, but kind of drifted apart.

"You know he's right Lily. It's obvious she's using Mikayla to get to you and it worked. I don't know all the details, but from what Oliver says, you're going to have to play dirty too."

Lily turns away wiping her tears away. "What are you suggesting?"

Joannie smirks. "I'm saying you and I announce tomorrow in school that we are dating. A little payback for Miley."

Jackson rolls her eyes. "Women! Thank god I'm gay. Good luck to you both, you're going to need it." He says walking away.

To be continued...

I just wanted to let you all know that Oliver, lily and Joannie all friends. Miley and Joannie hate each other. Obviously you can tell Mikayla and Lily dont like each other either. Liley will be together in time but not yet. Be prepared for more twists and turns this story is far from being over.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright here is the next chapter. Now you get to see into the past to know a bit more of how Mikayla and Miley started becoming friends. Just fair warning, there will be more flashbacks in later chapters. Did I mention already this is going to be a long story? Sorry there is no Liley in this chapter, but I just want you to know they will have their time very soon, so bare with me. I know a little of where I am going, but like yourselves, I want to know what happens next. Anyways I'm going to stop talking and let you get to reading, enjoy! oh yeah thanks again to thegreatidiot21 for editing my story!

Part 7

_Miley's POV_

_I didn't know what to do at all about this whole complicated situation. I definitely know after Lily and I kissed I know the feelings are mutual, but then there is Mikayla. After she confessed to me long ago about how she feels, I think I could be falling for the girl. Jeez, what the hell am I going to do? I really need my best friend that's what. Lily and I were before all this happened. I would have been just fine if I just made myself believe we didn't have a chance, then the kiss happened and now its changed. _

_First off Mikayla and I should still be hating each other. Lily and I should be laughing about something we did. Now its all changed, everything did. I always had a feeling that Oliver was gay, especially when he dated Joannie, god I really hate her. I don't know why lily is even friends with her, or even Oliver. My brother Jackson is even friends with her, but if I look back now I know why. It's like a secret gay club or something they formed together, where I couldn't be a part of. _

_I remember that time long ago, when Mikayla came to me. She just went through a break up, but something strange happened, she confessed something so much more then I ever imagined. She just knew things, even figured out I was Hannah Montana. Lily couldn't really figure it out till I told her, but Mikayla, it's like she had a sixth sense about things. Well here is what happened._

**Three Years ago...**

**Mikayla came to my house, crying about the bad break up she had with some jerk. She had other friends, so why come to me? Since I really had nothing better to do, I decided to comfort her.**

"**Miley I'm sorry about this, it's just you're the first person I thought of and well, here I am." She says to me, without even an ounce of hate in her voice. It was actually sincere.**

**You see I never thought she even had a heart, like nothing could make her this fragile. **

"**Don't apologize, you could do better than him. I'm glad you came to me, it's nice to feel needed." **

**I couldn't believe I just blurted that out, but it was true. Lily is never really around, she is always hanging out with that stupid Joannie girl, urgh can't stand the girl. I don't know why I am jealous, but she is my best friend damn it. I miss Lily and Miley time. **

**Mikayla looks up at me, even for crying she looks really beautiful. Oh my god what the hell am I saying? This is Mikayla. I could never think of her that way, there is only one person I think of that way and that is Lily!**

"**You are my friend Miley and I will always be there for you. We are friends, right?" She asked me, with a confused expression then continues onto whatever she was going to say. "I know your secret, but don't worry I won't say anything."**

**I didn't know what else to do, but for some reason I trusted her. "How did you find out I was Hannah Montana?" **

**She just laughs at me which I didn't think was funny at all. If it was easy for her to figure out, who knows how many people knew that I was the pop star. **

"**Be serious, how did you know?" I asked again.**

"**It's not that hard to figure out Miley. Plus I overheard you talking to Lily, no wait pardon me, Lola. Really, if you're going to have your friends be backstage with you, they should have better disguises." **

**She did make a good point. It does feel good to have someone else know my secret besides Oliver and Lily. Out of all people I never thought it would be Mikayla. From that point on, if Lily was unable to be there, Mikayla would come running to my side. **

_Now back to the present day. I am on my way to Rico's Shack to meet up with Mikayla. She called just awhile ago saying we need to talk. I have no idea how the conversation will go, but in a way I hope she lets me take her out on a date. I really have no idea what to do about Lily yet. I know I could have told her about my feelings, but maybe this is for the best. We just have to move on._

Mikayla strolled happily over to Miley, giving her a surprising hug. "Well Morning to you lovely. I thought about that date you suggested to me."

"Oh wow, you're awfully chipper this morning." Miley says, feeling herself even lighten up for the first time I awhile. "What did you decide?"

Mikayla leans in kissing the girl. "About that for an answer." She says with a wink, sitting back in her cheer, leaving Miley red in the face. "Awe, why that couldn't be a blush due to me is it?"

Miley just laughs. "Oh why it is, hard to believe isn't it?"

Jackson still worked for Rico on most of the days. He watched as his sister flirted with Mikayla. He just hoped Lily would not be coming near here anytime soon. Joannie walked up to Rico's, noticing what Jackson was watching. She just rolled her eyes, walking up to the stool.

"Yo Jackson, I want some bottled water. You know those two make me sick."

"Coming right up." he says, grabbing the water handing it to the girl. "It's on the house. So what brings you here anyways?"

"To talk to you actually. I know you're Miley's sister and everything, but why are you helping Lily out? You two well, aren't best of friends. I have never seen you even attempt to try and talk to Lily before."

Jackson told Rico he was going to take a quick break, so he can talk to Joannie. They went somewhere so Mikayla and Miley couldn't hear. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, because they were preoccupied in making out instead.

"You know...maybe we...should stop." Miley says between kisses.

"Why? You afraid Lily could see us?" Mikayla asked, looking at the girl a little upset.

Miley nods her head. "Maybe." She says. _I still wasn't sure what this was at all. I just didn't want to hurt Lily anymore then what I already have. I just hope Mikayla understood that._

"I understand, so how about we go back to your house?" Mikayla suggested with a mischievous grin.

Miley agreed, grabbing the hand of her potential girlfriend. Meanwhile Jackson and Joannie were sitting along the beach, watching the waves roll up to the sand.

"I am on nobody's side, but Lily needs a friend. I want her to know that everything will be okay. Miley is playing around, thinking if she continues this charade, Lily will come to her in open arms. I don't get what you all are trying to do. It's just going to cause even more problems, believe me I know a thing or two and I really don't see anything good coming out of this mess." Jackson said.

"Kind of like what happened between you, Oliver and Rico? How the hell did that happened anyways?"

"Yeah." Jackson says with a sigh. "Look, I have to see them everyday together and it hurts. Just like it hurts for Lily to see Miley with Mikayla. The thing of it is, how do you think it's going to be when Miley sees Lily with you?"

Joannie thinks a moment than replies, "Like I care-" She stops in mid-sentence because of the glare Jackson is giving her. "Sorry I get she is your sister, so I won't say anything mean. Okay so what are we going to do about it then?"

Jackson shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing, lets just be there for Lily as best as we can. Just let Miley assume you two are dating and then go along with it. I don't want to say anything more, I'm sure you will figure out the rest." He says getting up to leave, but not before turning back to Joannie. "I see the way you look at Lily, just don't read too much into it..you know how she feels for Miley, do the right thing."

With that he left Joannie there to think about what they just talked about. Who says love is easy? Sometimes you just don't know what could happen, or what will be? People get hurt because they were too afraid to admit their feelings.

_To be continued._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks again thegreatidiot21 for editing my story! hope you guys like this chapter now after this one things are going to start shaking up a little bit more. Liley will be in time together. Just you wait the fun is only beginning, enjoy!

Part 8

Joannie got up deciding to follow the newly formed couple. She just assumed they were together since they were making out like that. Lily had to know that Miley didn't want her anymore.

_Joannie's POV_

_I had a feeling that once Lily got real proof they were actually dating, then maybe she will accept the fact it's time to move on. I have always liked her, thats particularly one of the reasons I wanted to be friends with her. They make out without a care in the world. If Miley really cared about Lily, she wouldn't be flaunting it for everyone to see, especially when she knows Lily could walk on by. My heart goes out for Lily, it really does. _

_I take out my cellphone, recording them. I seem like a pervert just watching them, but it had to be done. I got what I needed so I could show Lily. Once I got to her house, I showed her the video. Her face fell and she just cried. _

"Joannie thank you, but can you please just let me be. I just need some time alone." She says to me, not even looking at me.

_I gave her a hug a little longer than usual. When we broke apart she kissed me. I didn't know what to exactly think, or say at the moment. It probably was nothing, mostly liking the emotions doing the action. We said our silent goodbye. I just hope she was going to be okay. _

One Week Later

Miley and Mikayla became the talk of the school yet again. They were dating now which left the question to most people, specifically Lily, is Miley really over her? Oliver has seen what this was doing to Lily, deciding to spend some one on one time with her. Joannie and Lily kept avoiding each other ever since Lily kissed her. Nobody seemed to know what anybody wanted these days.

"Oliver you really don't need to be here. I am fine, really I am." Lily says lying. _Who am I kidding? I know I am not fine. _

Oliver crosses his arms. "Yes I do, you're my best friend. I don't know why you won't go out and have some fun with us. Joannie says you won't take her calls at all."

"So what? Look Oliver I just want Miley and I know she wants me too. I wont give up on her..I just can't." Lily says pacing her floor. "They won't last long I give it a few more days."

"I don't know they seem happy to me. You have to face facts, Miley moved on so why can't you?"

Lily stops dead in her tracks, looking at Oliver in anger. "Because I can't, you know a week ago I actually went to her house and kissed her! You want to know something else, she KISSED ME BACK!" She yells out than continues venting away, Oliver just listens. "She felt something, I know she did. I really, really hate this!"

_Oliver's POV_

_I wish things could get back to normal again. Everything is so screwed up and I don't like it. Miley and Lily won't even talk to each other. I have tried to get them to at least eat lunch together, but Mikayla won't allow it. Miley doesn't have any say in anything, she just lets Mikayla do whatever. Lily is right though, but I won't admit it out loud, don't want to give her false hope. The reason being because most days Mikayla and Miley really do seem happy, despite the fact of Mikayla's controlling ways. I think she does it because she doesn't want to lose her to anyone, especially Lily. _

_When I think about this love crazed mess, it makes me think of what the hell I am doing. I left Jackson to be with Rico. I know he is using me, but yet I let him get his way. I miss Jackson everyday, but I just want him to see I can be happy with someone else too. He wasn't patient enough to wait til I was ready to tell everyone about us, then Rico came along and well, it just happened. I don't even think Rico is gay I know he's not. He flirts with girls all the time, right in front of my face. Lily says I should just dump, but I just can't. I'm always making excuses for him which I should stop, but he has this hold on me that I can't explain._

_It took awhile for Lily to finally stop crying. I told her if she wanted to get out tonight to call either Joannie and I. I doubt she will, but hopefully she'll have a change of heart. _

"Wait Oliver will you give me a few? I want to go out tonight. I think it's time I start having fun again." She says to me right before I walked out the door.

I turn to her smiling. "Well if I do say so myself, I believe Lily Truscott is ready to party."

"Joannie will be there too right?"

I nod my head. "Come on go get ready, I'll give her a call, and remember Lily they will be there too. After all it is Miley's Party."

"I know I will be okay. I have you and Joannie." She says to me with a smile.

_I really hope everything is okay. I am not sure what made her change of heart, but I know seeing Miley and Mikayla will be very hard. Now that I think about it, I wonder who Jackson is taking._

Later that night the party is coming along. Everyone was dancing except for Lily. She just stood there drinking some punch which had been spiked. Finally when the song dirty came on, by Christina Aguilera, Lily grabbed a hold of Joannie's hand, dragging her onto the dance floor. This time all attention was on them, Miley couldn't help but look forgetting Mikayla was right there.

_Miley's POV_

_I am seeing right aren't I? Lily is dancing with Joannie? That can't be right at all...Lily doesn't dance, well she does but not like that. I didn't even know she was that flexible. Wow! Okay so I am really not liking the fact she is dancing with Joannie, that should be ME! Maybe Mikayla was right, I am not over her. Right before everyone came to the party we sort of got into a little arguement._

**A few hours ago.**

**Mikayla and Miley sat on the bed silent, just looking at each other. Nobody said anything for the longest time. Finally Mikayla spoke up.**

"**I see the way you look at her! You can't tell me it doesn't bother you to see her upset?"**

"**What are you talking about? How do I look at her? We don't even talk!"**

**Mikayla rolls her eyes. "Like you don't know. You're not over her Miley, I can't keep being someone who is just there. I like you a lot I can't risk losing you."**

**Miley didn't want to argue anymore. "Lets just get ready for the party."**

**Back to Present**

_I remember what she said, I know it seemed I didn't care but I did. She doesn't want to lose me, though she didn't say her name, I know who she was talking about. Am I really over Lily? The way she is dancing I can't help but look and it's bothering Mikayla, my girlfriend, oh my god this is bad. Oh god Lily sees me looking, she is coming this way oh no! And with Joannie!_

"Uh Miley, couldn't help but notice you were looking at me." Lily says with a smile. "Um Joannie, will you save me the last dance? I have to talk to Miley for a minute."

Joannie glares at Miley then gives in. "If you need me.."

Lily cuts her off. "I'll be fine." She says, giving a kiss on Joannie's cheek then turns her attention back to Miley. "It's funny isn't it, how a fake date can turn into something more. You know Miley I really am sorry I didn't tell you sooner how much I love you, but it didn't take you long after we kissed, to be sucking face in public with that girl." She says pointing to Mikayla, who was flirting with some other girls. "It's really your loss. I'm done thinking we even had a chance. You know for a minute I thought we did, but I was wrong, goodbye Miley." She says walking away.

Miley had no idea what to think. Mikayla walked up to Miley, embracing her from behind.

"You going to be okay babe?" Mikayla asked.

Miley turns to face her girlfriend kissing Mikayla on the lips. "Yeah I think I'm going to be." She says with a fake smile.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have had a busy weekend. Now I finally came up with what I am going to do for this chapter. Who knows what will happen now.

Part 9

_Lily's POV_

_You know, ever since that party I feel more confident in myself. I have Joannie to thank for that and of course Oliver. I don't know why I let some girl get me down like this, especially since this girl was Miley. Joannie really is great to me, maybe this could really work out. Miley will always be my best friend, but I am not sure if we'll ever be more than that. _

Joannie walks over to me, smiling. "You know Truscott I must admit, you and I, we make a good team. I am very proud of you for not letting Miley get to you at the party." She says, giving me the biggest hug.

I couldn't help but blush. "You know I couldn't have done it without you." I say and I felt myself smiling kind of like Miley used to do when she would say something sweet to me. "Where is the happy couple anyways?"

_I couldn't help but see if they were still together. I saw them walk hand in hand on the beach. The sight of them still made me mad, but once Joannie took a hold of my hand all that anger flew away. As I saw them come closer, I took Joannie closer into my arms kissing her, but it wasn't like last time. It had more feeling behind it. As we broke apart I could see that Joannie still had her eyes closed._

"Wow Polumbo, I didn't know I was that great of a kisser." I joked with her, turning over to Miley who just looked away.

"That was amazing." She says to me, paying me back with another kiss.

_I wasn't sure why, but the thought of Miley seeing us kiss didn't make me feel bad at all. I could tell she was trying to not let it bother her, but from what I could see Mikayla wasn't too pleased with Miley. It's funny really, if we could have all been honest with our feelings it wouldn't be like this, but it has to be. _

Meanwhile, Miley is trying to pay attention to Mikayla, talking about what they should do later that night. Her eyes were on Joannie and Lily. She felt like her heart just got ripped out of her chest. Mikayla could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to press the issue.

_Mikayla's POV_

_I see Lily is smiling and laughing again. My worries begin to fade away, because I know I can finally be happy with Miley now. She is over Miley, but as I look over at my girlfriend she looks as if she is lost and confused. I know she isn't over Lily and I believe she is starting to realize just how much she really does love Lily. I must say this isn't good news for me, maybe if I play it off it could work out, but I don't think so._

_Miley wasn't listening to what I was saying. Lily looked over at us and saw Miley just look away as she saw the two kissing. It bothered her, she just looked so sad. I couldn't make her happy, it was Lily she wanted. Then why am I trying so hard to ignore what obviously is meant to be. Lily is only doing what Miley has been doing. They are both playing with each other, beating around the bush. I can't keep doing this. I would rather be alone, then be with someone who is in love with someone else._

"Miley, I think it's time we talk."

Miley turns back to her girlfriend with a smile. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She asked trying to be happy, but it wasn't' working.

"Can we go somewhere alone and talk? Say your house perhaps?"

Miley grabs Mikayla's hand. "Come on lets go. It's a little too crowded here!" She says loud enough for Lily to hear.

Lily rolls her eyes, turns back to Joannie. "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Miley needed to get out of there. Mikayla ran after her, but Miley was too fast. She stopped in her tracks trying to call out after her.

"Miley wait up!"

Miley stops, looking back seeing an exhausted Mikayla. She couldn't help but smile at the effort Mikayla was doing.

"Sorry, I used to run all the time with...anyways I was doing some thinking."

Mikayla cuts her off, putting her finger to Miley's lip. "Don't, look it's obvious you're not over her. I think we should just break up now and get it over with. I can't keep this up. I really hope you and Lily work out in the end, but I am done."

_Just like that it was over. Is this how it feels to get dumped? I see from a distance at what a couple really looks like. Lily is happy and it's not because of me. Have I really lost a chance to be with her? I really did it this time. I should have just went with my heart and told her. I know how she feels about me, but no I couldn't do that. I had to complicate things. I had nobody. I felt alone and miserable. _

_I haven't been the greatest friend to anybody, especially Oliver. He was going through a rough time too. I didn't know where else to turn, so I went over to seem him. As I got to the door I see him and Rico arguing. I was about to knock on the door til Rico ran out, I went over to Oliver who looked as if he was crying. Wait he is crying._

"Hey Oliver bad time?"

Oliver looks over at Miley. "Ya think?" He asked sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to go. Mikayla and I broke up."

"And your telling me this, why?" He asked, sounding a little angry "Sorry I just had a fight with Rico. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just why are you telling me this for?"

"Because I want to make things right. I messed up everything. I hurt a lot of people and the one person I didn't want to hurt I well, hurt anyways. I just need to know if there is any way I could fix this."

Oliver pats the cushion on the couch. "Come on Miles lets talk. I think it's time for you and I to finally get things out in the open."

To be continued...next up Oliver and Miley have a heart to heart. Joannie and Lily are getting closer. Someone steps up, making things right for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another update yay! i was on a roll today so I decided to post another chapter. things are going to get interesting to say the least and with me you never know what is going to happen. hope everyone had a good weekend!

_Part 10_

_Oliver's POV_

_Its been awhile since I actually talked to Miley. It feels as if we all drifted apart somehow. I wanted to get back to the way things were before all this shit happened. I wanted her to know how I felt about Jackson. She needed to know the truth, of course I am sure by now she knew Jackson was gay. How could she not know, especially since mostly everything is out of the open. I see she is hurting and you know in a way, she kind of deserves it. _

"We all are to blame, it's not just one person in this whole mess. You see, Lily believed that if you go out and date people, she could too. Of course, we all know Lily can fall hard and Joannie well, she is up for a challenge at this point. You hurt Lily a lot and I'm not saying we can't fix this, but you should take things slow. Try showing her the person she fell in love with. I'm sorry you and Mikayla didn't work out, but out of everybody, she did the right thing. As for me, well I have something to tell you."

Miley turns to Oliver with a smile. "It's okay Oliver, I already know. Jackson told me about you guys. You really hurt him. I don't get what you see in Rico?"

Oliver just glared at her. "And I don't get why you were with Mikayla?" He replied back sarcastically

"Okay I deserved that."

She wasn't smiling anymore. Oliver wrapped up Miley in his arms, kissing her on the temple for some comfort.

"We all make mistakes, but sometimes we have to take the consequences of our actions. Lily only did what she had to do. She told me after the disaster of the double date we all had, she went to your house and kissed you, is that true?" I got my answer when she nodded her head. "Was she right, did you feel something in that kiss? If so you NEED to tell her, because she believes with all her heart she wasn't the only one who felt something in that kiss. I am only giving you what I know. You two are my best friends and I want you both to be happy, but sadly you could be too late."

Miley felt like time just stopped than turns to Oliver. "Joannie right?" Oliver nods his head. "That should be me! I screwed up. How do I fix this? Please just tell me! I just want Lily."

_Miley just cried and cried. With everything that has been happening, I couldn't blame her for breaking down. Now she is upset and I really have no answer for her. The truth is I have no idea if this could be fixed. I am glad she figured out what she wants, but now Lily is finally becoming herself again. Joannie is a big part of that, but what do I know? I don't even know how to fix my situation with Jackson. I want him back, but he won't give me the time of day to talk to me, then again if I were him I wouldn't talk to me either._

_Earlier before Miley showed up, I finally had the courage to break up with Rico. I told him that I just didn't love him, that it's Jackson I want to be with. Of course he called me every name in the book, told me I would come running back because Jackson would never take me back. To make matters worse, he said I was only with him because of the money. That is ridiculous._

_I looked at the time, it was getting late. I looked over at a sleeping Miley. I could help but smile. She looked so peaceful, so I just covered her up with a blanket. As I was heading off to bed myself, I heard a knock on the door. It was Lily, oh no this can't be good._

"Oliver open up please I need to talk to you!" She says pounding on the door.

Oliver opened up the door closing the door behind. "Miley is in there sleeping, I don't want her to wake up."

Lily apologized "I have to tell you something, I really am starting to like Joannie a lot. Wait why is Miley here? You're supposed to be on my side." She says with an accusing finger.

"I am on my own side. She needed someone to talk too. Look we are all friends, I don't know why I have to pick sides. Mikayla broke up with her."

"Good serves her right." Lily says coldly.

"You need to chill for a minute. Is this why you came here in the middle of the night, to tell me you like Joannie a lot?"

Lily smiles. "Well yeah I thought you would be happy for me."

"I am but it's late. You should go home, I have to get back in there."

They were unaware that Miley has woken up and was listening at the door. She made her presence known startling both Lily and Oliver.

"Thanks for listening to me Oliver, but I have to get home." She says not letting anybody know she was crying.

_Lily's POV_

_I watched her go, I wanted to just hold her and make everything all better, but I stopped myself. I looked at Oliver, who just stood there not sure what to do. I called up Joannie to see if I could stay the night. I just wanted to be with her right now. Miley just has to deal with this on her own._

A month later passed. Joannie and Lily were inseparable, they always seemed together. Lily and Miley avoided each other whenever they could, Oliver just couldn't take this anymore. He just wanted his friends to talk again. Mikayla even had a good heart, despite the fact she was still hurting after the break up, she knew what had to be done.

"Alright Oliver I hope you know what you're doing. How can locking them up in a room make them talk?"

Oliver waved around a key in front of Mikayla's face. "They can't get out without a key. Now you go get Miley and I'll get Lily. Just please whatever you do, don't let Joannie know, alright?"

"Why? She is going to get suspicious plus, Lily is her girlfriend!"

"If they can't see they should be together, they could at least try being friends again."

Meanwhile, Lily is sitting on top of Joannie's lap. Miley is watching, then looks away when she saw Mikayla walking up to her. Since the break up, neither of them really spoke to each other till now.

"Hey stranger no time to be sad. Come on cheer up will you, you're depressing me, just looking at you." Mikayla jokes, trying to get Miley to laugh, which it did for a moment. "Oh come on lets get you out of here, you shouldn't put yourself through this. Things will work out in the end, don't ever lose hope Miley."

Miley gives in, getting up giving Mikayla a hug which surprised the other girl. "I am sorry for everything."

Mikayla smiles. "It's fine, so lets go I have a surprise for you." She says walking away, then turns back to her ex. "You coming?"

Oliver makes his move towards Lily and Joannie. "Um Joannie, can I borrow your girl for a minute?"

Joannie thinks a moment. "As long as you bring her back to me then yes you can borrow her, unless you're going to secretly make out with her then I'm going to beat your ass." She says jokingly.

Lily kisses Joannie. "It won't be long I promise." She says and turns to Oliver. "So whats up?"

"Just follow me it's a surprise." He says.

_Oliver's POV_

_Luckily I still had the keys to the shed. I just hoped this plan works. I am putting everything in this, especially since I know Mikayla is still hurting after the break up. As I walked up to the shed, Mikayla was there with Miley. Good, now once Lily sees her she is just going to run, so I decided to put my hands over Lily's eyes, giving Mikayla to do the same to Miley. _

As they locked the door. Miley and Lily pounded on the door, unaware of the other person in the darken place. In the corner of the shed poke through some light.

"Miley is that you?"

"No it's someone else, who else were you expecting?" Miley asked sarcastically.

"Figures, so did you decide that Mikayla is the one for you and wanted a little more action on the side? I guess you couldn't take being alone."

"Oh please, Oliver and Mikayla set us up you dumbass. They put us here so now what do we do?"

"I don't know." Lily says ignoring Miley. "Oliver get us out now!"

Mikayla turns to Oliver. "You better hope this works, so who is going to distract Joannie?"

To be continued...It's almost Liley time, they will be together very very soon!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: oh lookie finally an update from me! Sorry it's taking forever. Well here is some long awaited Liley time! Not that they're getting together in this chapter, that is still in working progress, but they might just have a moment in this chapter, hmmm I guess you just have to read and find out what is going to happen.

Part 11

_Lilly's POV_

_Just great! I am supposed to be getting over HER, now she is right next to me. I am so pissed off at Oliver right now I could just kick his ass, but can't right now due to being LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH MILEY! Urgh, he is going to pay and he had to bring that no good, two toned deaf, Mikayla into this little scheme of his. _

_Now I guess we have no choice but to talk or we can just sit in silence. Yes that sounds so much better. I am sure Joannie will wonder where I am, damn it Oliver why the hell did you have to do this?_

Lilly took a deep breath, knowing she had no other choice but to speak to Miley. "I guess we should talk, Miley."

"Oh wow she knows my name still." Miley says sarcastically. "Sorry that didn't come out right." _I shouldn't have said that. God why do I always have to say something so stupid. I should have just kept my mouth shut. _

Even though they could barely see each other, Miley could sense Lilly was glaring at her for that comment. She bit her lips nervously, not sure on Lilly would react. Surprisingly, Lilly just laughs not really sure what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked curiously. "I said I was sorry." _I didn't understand why she was laughing. Oh how I have missed that laugh. _

Lilly finally stops laughing then starts smiling to herself. "You know, I know why they did this. I can't blame them for trying, but Miles you know we are always going to be best friends, right?"

"Yeah I know that, but it's so much more to that. If you don't already know, I do have feelings for you. I can't believe you're dating Joannie."

"Like you started dating Mikayla. Miley you should really think about what you're saying because now you're stuck. I am sorry you guys didn't work out, but just because you know what you want doesn't mean I want the same thing." Lilly says confidently.

_That hurt. It stung to me like a bee on sunny, muggy day. Thankfully she can't see my face. _"So what Oliver said to me isn't true?"

"Um what exactly did he tell you?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Just that after you kissed me, after that horrible double date, you felt something and that you knew I felt something as well. Lilly, I always have and always will want you. Mikayla broke up with me, because she knew I wasn't over you. Actually I wanted to tell you for so long, but I just didn't know how."

Lilly became irritated and annoyed. "You know what, I am tired of hearing excuses from you. I am with Joannie now. We can still be friends, that will never change and I hope one day we can be again, but right now obviously that isn't good enough for you."

"So that's it, you're over me like that. You're telling me that you won't even give me a chance to show you how much I want to be with you. Just going to toss me out and be with Joannie. She is in love with you Lilly but you're not, wait are you falling for her?"

That stumped Lilly. Was she in love with Joannie or not? Did she still have feelings for Miley? They both sat again in an awkward silence. Meanwhile, Oliver called Joannie giving her some excuse that Lilly had to go somewhere with her mother. He was lucky she believed him too. He turns to Mikayla, who was tapping her feet waiting for him to get off the phone.

"Well? Did she believe you or not?"

Oliver hangs up the phone, turns to the brunette. "She could have heard you ya know. Yes she believed me, so do you think they're talking?"

Mikayla shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, I really could care less if they ever talk again. Look Oliver I really thought I could help, but I cant do this. You're on your own on this one, but I hope you know, even though you're trying to do a good thing don't forget that Joannie has feelings too. If she knew what you were up too, lets just say I know what she will be feeling." She says with sadness then walks away from Oliver.

Oliver just stood there. He held the key in is hand, contemplating on what to do next. Out of nowhere, Joannie slams Oliver against the car.

"I heard Mikayla in the background, where the hell is Lilly at?" She asked him, angrily glaring him, down ready to punch him.

"I uh, will you please just let me explain."

Joannie let go of him, calming herself down. "Sorry, I just...please Oliver just tell me the truth. Where is she?" She asked, this time all anger disappeared from her face.

Oliver saw Joannie have a glint in her eye. He hoped by some miracle, Miley and Lilly got something worked out.

_Oliver's POV_

_I felt bad for doing this, I really didn't know what the right thing was anymore. No matter what happens, someone is going to get their feelings hurt. I couldn't believe Joannie is crying. I have always seen her as the strong, confident doesn't let anything get her down. She really is hurting and because of that I couldn't go through with lying to her. I told her what I did, of course she yelled at me. I gave her the key. _

Meanwhile Lilly and Miley weren't speaking, their backs against one another.

"Miley, I don't want to hurt Joannie. I don't know if I love her, but I won't know unless I try this out with her. Miles, I have no idea what I am saying, but I guess I should tell you that I'm not over you. It's really hard to be around you, because I thought I could get over you but-"

Miley cuts Lilly off, taking her hand into hers. "I just want you to be happy. No matter what happens, even if things work out for you and Joannie, just know I will never stop loving you."

Just as she spoke, light hits them square in the face. They see Joannie and Oliver standing before them. Nobody spoke. Lilly looked over at Miley before she walked off with Joannie. Miley had her head down, Oliver went over to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry about this. I thought maybe if you two didn't have any distractions you would be able to talk, but then Joannie figured out what I was doing. She's my friend too I just couldn't do that to her." Oliver says apologetically, wrapping his arms around his best friend. "You going to be okay?"

A tear falls down Miley's face, resting her head on Oliver's shoulder. "I will be in time. Right now I think I just need to go home and sleep."

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked, she nods her head. "I'm here for you always if you ever want to talk, just out of curiosity did you two talk at all?"

"A little bit but I just need to get home. I know you were trying to do a good thing for me, but please next time don't. Things will work out in time." Miley says just as Mikayla told her earlier that day.

_JACKSON'S POV_

_I have been watching him all day. He did right by Joannie, now why couldn't he have done that himself? I watch my sister head back to our house. She looks so sad, I saw the way Lilly looked at her. Whatever Oliver planned worked, just they didn't seem to think so. I wanted to go over there, but I couldn't, I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. _

_I had to make sure Miley is really okay. As I got to the house I see Miley just sitting on the porch, so I went to sit next to her._

"Please Jackson, I just want to be left alone." Miley says not looking up.

"I know you do, but I just wanted to say that I saw everything. You and Lilly still have a chance. The thing is are you willing to fight for her, make her see that she is making a mistake with Joannie?"

Miley shrugs her shoulders. "If that's who she wants then I wont stop her from being with Joannie. I don't want too cause anymore trouble, just going to stay out of everyone's way from now on." She says getting up to leave, then turns to her brother. "Oliver messed up, but I think you should go talk to him. At least one of us should get a happy ending, I know you miss him so go talk to him, goodnight Jackson."

to be continued...anything is possible. Will Miley and Lilly get a happy ending? Will Jackson? Love is in the air for some, as well as heartbreak. Everything is up in the air now, hopefully I will update again tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry its taken so long for an update. A lot of things came up that I had to deal with now I am back to update this story. I haven't reread my story so hopefully what I post matches with the story. Hope you enjoy not sure when the next update will be but hopefully a lot sooner and quicker than this one.

_Lilly POV_

_I am conflicted between Joannie and Miley. Ever since that day Oliver locked us in that shed…I can't stop thinking about it. It was that stupid question she asked, "Are you in love Joannie?" the thing is I think I could possibly fall in love with her but I don't know. My feelings for Miley are just getting stronger which makes me feel guilty because I am with Joannie._

_I tense up around Miley which I know Joannie could sense. We only say a few words to each other and that is all. Oliver decided because he won't choose sides that it was best for him to speak to neither of us._

_This isn't how its supposed to be. Not only did I loose my best friend Miley but I also lost Oliver too. Whatever person said love was easy is totally wrong._

_A lot has happened, Jackson and Oliver are reconnecting again from what Joannie has been telling me since she and Oliver still talk.. Mikayla and Miley are hanging out again but just as friends. Though I still believe its something more but who am I to judge, right?_

As if I couldn't get anymore annoyed today…Mikayla walks up to me. Now this should be interesting.

"What do you want?"

Okay that came out a little mean. Its just…well Mikayla just gets under my skin.

"For you to stop denying what you feel for Miley. Your not in love with Joannie and its not fair to keep leading her on."

I just rolled my eyes. I hate to admit it but she was right, but of course I wouldn't tell her that. Psh yeah right.

To be continued…sorry so short but I have more coming soon but just wanted to get in a little update so hope its about the lack of grammar and stuff its unedited and alot of rushed so bare with it and i will be back soon hopefully in the next few days with a longer update.


	13. Chapter 13-

A/n: I apologise for not updating for a very long time, I guess its been just about two years. I am going to be finishing this story within the next few chapters. Its been awhile so hopefully this chapter is okay. btw all mistakes are mine, just want to finish this story!

Part 13 Bittersweet end

Miley's Pov

I seen them together everyday in school thankfully Mikayla has distracted me but now its not working. Oliver avoids us spending alot of time with Jackson. I'm glad at least one of us is doing okay.

I go to school than go home. My dad has asked me whats wrong I just answer with I'm fine just staying focus on schoolwork, which holds him off for awhile.

This can't be it, can it? There's times I swear she looks at me than quickly as I return the glance she's laughing at something Joannie said.

"Hey chick your looking more and more like a zombie everyday." Mikayla teases me. "Its not healthy to keep watching her like this, so what can I do to help?"

Is she serious right now? Why would she want to help me for? "Whatever just leave me alone go bother somebody else not in the mood."

Mikayla's Pov

Earlier that day I ran into Lilly. Granted I don't really care for her, but she still feels something for Miley, she's so in denial I could just scream. Somehow I need to make her see that she doesn't belong with Joannie.

"What do you want?" She asked me a little harshly, but I shrugged it off.

"For you to stop denying what you feel for Miley. Your not in love with Joannie and its not fair to keep leading her on."

"And how would you know this? You have no idea what I feel for Joannie, as far as Miley goes that is none of your business so get out of my way."

"No, and I do know this because what your doing with Joannie is the same thing Miley and I were doing difference is I broke it off knowing I would never beable to completely make Miley happy, wanna know why?" I asked her as Lilly just rolls her eyes. "Because of you, I see that...everybody sees that but you, please do me a favor break it off with Joannie she loves you really loves you and its not fair to anybody if you keep yourself in a relationship that you truely don't even want to be in."

I saw that I stumped Lilly she didn't say anything, just gave me a big hug; so wasn't expecting that but I hugged back. Maybe just maybe I got to her.

"Your right but please excuse me I have to go and make things right again."

Whoa, did I just give out good advice?! Yay me, so I guess I will head off to my next class or something.

to be continued... yes i get its short once again but the ending will be very long and hope this was okay. the ending will be up in the next week or so, it won't take me 2 years to update again I promise, but with hannah montana being done I haven't had any inspiration for this story so in a week or so I will have a super long ending for this story!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright folks this is the final chapter to this story! At least this time around I updated in a reasonable timespan. thank you to all who have read this story! I wish I could continue it further but with Hannah Montana not on anymore I just can't get inspired to write them, maybe one day again I will and who knows I could expand this story never know.

Part 14- My heart has always belonged with you

Lilly's POV

I never in a million years would ever admit to Mikayla that she was right about Joannie. I'm not in love with her, its always been Miley. As I am walking to Joannie's house, I begin to think how she will react and I just don't want to hurt her, but its either hurt now or have her hurt later on. Why can't love be easy?

_In the matter of time and space_

_We proceed with caution_

_A heart breaks when another heart becomes whole_

_Love is how you make it_

I never meant to hurt Joannie it was never my intention, maybe someday we can be friends again; but I think this will be goodbye. I knock on the door as the door swings open, my heart suddenly drops. The confidence I had earlier seems to have disappeared. I can do this, I have too.

"Hey babe, this is a surprise I thought we were going to meet at Rico's later?"

"I know but there is something we need to talk about first." I answer nervously. "I um can we sit inside your parents aren't home yet, right?"

Joannie gives me a questioning look. "No, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask."

As she leans in to kiss me I stop her, so not going as planned. "Thats the thing Joannie I came here to break up with you."

"Let me guess you want to be with Miley?"

I nod my head. "I'm sorry Joannie I really do care about you and I do love you, but not the same way you love me. I just can't do this knowing my heart isn't it."

You know when your somewhere and all of a sudden it gets really quiet, and if you dropped a penny you can hear well that is exactly what was happening now. She just starred at me, it was quite imitating. I have broke her heart but the strange part I didn't feel guilty about it, I felt relieved.

"Lilly I think you need to just leave right now. I won't say good luck to whatever the future may hold for you, but all I really wanted for you is to be happy. If that can't be hopefully Miley will fulfill it."

Before I could respond she slams the door in my face. I couldn't blame her for that, I deserve it afterall I did break her heart. I just stood there for a moment just as I walk off I felt someone's arms around me, it was Joannie.

"I hate that we ended this way, but maybe one day I hope we could be friends."

"Of course I know you have every right to hate me, but I think we are better off as friends."

I know she was trying her best not to cry but her eyes said it all. I gave her another hug and watch her head back inside only for her to turn back to me with a little smile. I know it wasn't a real smile, but I gave her little smile myself.

"I could never hate you Lilly. Its going to take some time, but I really do want us to be friends now go get your girl." She says to me walking back inside.

I couldn't take the smile off my face, I just broke up with someone yet I am smiling. This can't be normal, right?

_Far away in another life_

_I like to believe we could have worked_

_But no matter the future_

_There is only one who has had my heart all along_

I finally arrived in front of her house, her car was in the driveway so she must be home. Usually I would just walk in but it just didn't seem right this time. I placed my hand to the door to knock, only to have Miley already opening it.

"I saw you from the window, you could have walked in you know."

"I know but with all that has happened it didn't feel right. How have you been?" I asked knowing that was the dumbest thing to even ask right now.

"I am okay I guess...not that its not to good to see you, but why are you here?"

"Um to tell you that I uh broke up with Joannie."

"So by telling me this you think everything is forgotten because its not going to happen. I thought we had something yet you date her instead of trying to talk to me to see if we could work out."

"Like you dated Mikayla real nice Miley. I shouldn't have come here."

I know I was a little harsh but damn it why did she have to be so difficult.

"Wait Lilly don't go, stay." She says changing her tone in her voice, I look back to see a look of regret. "Do you want to maybe talk inside?"

"Sure, we can take this slow. You know we both have strange ways to tell each other how we really feel so do you think we could go on a date sometime?"

"Yeah." She answers with a small chuckle, man how I have missed that laugh. "First I have to know what made you change your mind?"

"Lets just say someone made me see where my heart really belongs too."

Miley pulled me closed I couldn't help but blush at how close we actually were, I have wanted to kiss her again for quite some time. Than suddenly her lips were on mine, it was slow at first than it esculated to a more passionate kiss.

"wow." I manage to say following her back in the house.

She turns to me. "I have to thank that person that made you change your mind."

I wasn't going to tell her it was Mikayla. "They didn't exactly change my mind maybe I always knew but couldn't admit it."

Sometimes we struggle with what we truly want; either we let it run our lives or we decide to do something about it. I, Lilly Truscott, am no longer struggling to find the truths instead I'm dealing and accepting that Miley has always had my heart. I can't speak for Miley, but I have to say this is just the beginning for us.

the end.

A/N: I don't really like how I ended it, but it will have to do like I said i may return to this story or quite possibly make a sequel. sorry its such a crappy ending but I just wanted to end it.


End file.
